Hera's Decision
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Hera makes a decision to go with Ezra, but how will the crew react when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right at the end of Season 1 Episode 11. And btw, I personally really like the Ezra/Hera pairing.**

"You know, i wanted to believe in Travis as much as you did" Hera said sadly.

"Hera, what's wrong with us?" Ezra asked.

"We have hope, hope that things will get better, and they will" Hera said.

"Well", Ezra started, "I'm holding out hope for something"

"What's that Ezra?" Hera questioned.

"Well, this" Ezra said as he lunged at Hera and kissed her.

Instead of pushing him away, like he expected her to do, she pulled him closer and deepened their kiss.

They broke apart and Ezra looked down with a deep blush.

"Ezra, I love you" Hera said.

Ezra's face shot up in hope. Hera smiled at him.

"I-I love you too Hera"

Then, suddenly, Hera stood up and grabbed Ezra's wrist.

"Come with me lover boy" Hera said, walking towards her quarters on the Ghost and dragging Ezra along behind her.

They reached Hera's door, luckily everyone else had gone to bed, so they didn't hear them.

Hera opened her door, and pulled Ezra in, and locked the door behind him.

Ezra just stood there, waiting for Hera to do something, and do something she did.

Hera grabbed Ezra's collar and pulled his lips up to hers and kissed him with love and passion. Ezra's heart exploded from Hera's loving embrace she had concealed him in.

They had been kissing passionately for a few minutes, and soon, Ezra thought it was time to up the game a little. He reached up and pinched Hera's now erect nipple through her Jumpsuit and bra, she gasped at the unexpected contact and then moaned in pleasure, Ezra knew he must be doing something right.

Ezra pulled away from the embrace and sat on Hera's bed. Hera looked at him with her hand on her hip.

Then Ezra used the force to rip Hera's jumpsuit in two, leaving her in her bra and panties. Hera gasped, but then smirked at Ezra, walked over to him, took his jacket off, and lifted his shirt over his head. Now he was only in his trousers

He pulled Hera down for another passionate kiss, while squeezing her breasts through her bra.

Hera pulled her bra over her head and let her green breasts hang free, there weren't large but they were perfect, with her nipples standing erect.

Ezra looked at Hera, and she blushed, looking down. But as she did, Ezra grabbed her right breast and sucked on her left one. Hera began moaning loudly as Ezra switched the breasts around, now sucking on the right one and squeezed the left one. Hera moaned again.

Hera couldn't take it anymore, she pulled down Ezra's trousers and boxers and his cock sprang erect.

She got on her knees and sandwiched it between her perky green breasts and ran them up and down Ezra's dick, he moaned.

She let go of her breasts and took Ezra in her mouth and began to suck strongly.

Soon, Ezra cummed, shooting his seed into her mouth, Hera swallowed.

Hera loosened her panties and let them drop to the ground, walked towards her bed, got on top of Ezra and lowered herself down onto him and moaned loudly.

She began to pump herself up and down on Ezra, moaning at the sensation of his length being inside her.

Ezra was close to cumming, he felt Hera was close too by her vagina walls contracting around him.

Then, she came, her hot pussy juices overwhelming Ezra, sending him over the edge, and he came, spilling his seed into her womb.

Ezra laid down on Hera's bed, and pulled Hera next to him and got under the covers, and fell asleep, next to Hera's naked form.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra woke up and looked at Hera's naked sleeping form to the side of him.

He gently stroked her lekku, making her moan in her sleep. She woke up.

"Hey Ezra" Hera said, smiling.

"Morning my sexy Twi'Lek girlfriend" Ezra replied, making Hera blush.

"Y-You are my girlfriend right?" Ezra stuttered, Hera laughed.

"Of course Ezra, why wouldn't I be?"

"But I thought that you love Kanan!"

"Then why did we make love last night Ezra?" Hera questioned.

"I-I don't know"

"Exactly" Hera said. Ezra was so in love with this girl, he loved everything about her.

"And I thought you loved Sabine" Hera said, to counter-act what he'd just asked her.

"Well, why did we make love Hera?" Ezra replied.

"That's what I thought you'd say" Hera said, smirking playfully.

She stood up and got dressed, she had to get some new clothes since Ezra ripped hers in two last night. Ezra got dressed too.

"Well, thanks to you Ezra, I have to go out and buy some new clothes because YOU ripped them last night!"

"I'm sorry Hera, I was caught up in my first time with you"

"It's okay, i really enjoyed it anyway", Hera replied, "but, we should go and get clothes before everyone else wakes up"

Hera smirked and caught Ezra in a trance, he couldn't look away from her beautiful face. Hera giggled.

"Come along Ezra" She said, exiting her room and giving Ezra a quick kiss to avoid detection from the other crew members.

Little did they know, Sabine was in the common room eating breakfast when she heard Hera's door open, she wen't round to say morning to Hera, only to find her embraced in a kiss with Ezra, HER Ezra.

She was going to have a chat with Hera when she got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hera and Ezra were walking around capital city looking for a clothing store.

"Hera, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ezra, what is it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you choose to love me? I'm not perfect.."

"You are to me" Hera replied, leaving Ezra with a deep blush.

"Speaking of which, I need assistance on what to wear" Hera asked.

"Nothing at all?" Ezra replied with a grin.

Hera smirked at him, and pulled him down a nearby empty alley and sat against a crate.

Ezra walked up to her, wondering what she was doing. Then she grabbed his arm, pulling him closer and undoing his zip, releasing his dick to her.

Ezra looked shocked and looked around for any civilians or stormtroopers.

When he couldn't see any, he walked towards Hera and she took him in her mouth and sucked him off furiously.

Ezra was moaning and groaning loudly, until he came in Hera's mouth where she gulped it all down, but remained sat against the crate.

"Y'know Ezra, that's my favourite meal" Hera said seductively, Ezra just smiled that he could please her.

Just then Hera let go of his dick and reached down and unzipped her jumpsuit's pussy zip, Ezra knelt down and pushed his length into her.

Ezra didn't expect Hera to still have her hymen, but he soon realized that she did when he hit it.

"Please Ezra, break it" Hera said in between gasps and moans.

Ezra pulled back and used all his remaining strength to break her barrier while simultaneously cumming inside her.

"Ezra.. You have... no idea how... good that feels" Hera said breathlessly, zipping up her jumpsuit's pussy slot and zipping up Ezra's pants for him, got up and continued walking with Ezra.


	4. Chapter 4

They kept walking until Ezra spotted a shop that made him smile.

"Hera, we should look there" He said to Hera, pointing to a shop that sold panties and bras. Hera smirked at him, pushed his shoulder and pulled him with her into the shop.

They walked around for a while. Hera looking for something that Ezra would like, while Ezra was looking for something that would make Hera look even more sexy than she already was. And he found something.

"What about this Hera?" Ezra asked holding up the lingerie set. Hera gasped.

It was a white translucent bra and panties.

"Ezra, what if the crew sees us with this?" Hera asked.

"Hide it in your bag, and if they ask say there's personal stuff in there" Ezra replied.

"Hmm, I dunno Ezra, isn't it a little too revealing?"

"Yeah, but I like it like that, the more I see of your sexy body the better" Ezra said, making Hera blush a little. Ezra chuckled.

"C'mon Hera, be even more sexier than you are and wear this later!"

"Ok fine, but this is the only thing I'm buying from this shop today" Hera said.

"Ok, we'll return tomorrow morning" Ezra said smirking, Hera rolled her eyes at him.

 **AT THIS TIME WITH SABINE**

Sabine wanted to know what was going on with Ezra and Hera, so she decided to look in Hera's room as the two were not here currently. Sabine guessed that they had gone to fuck somewhere else.

Sabine grimaced at the thought of Hera fucking HER Ezra, but let it slide until they got back.

Sabine opened Hera's door and was immediately met with a distinctive smell. Cum.

Sabine gasped as she smelt it. It was true, they had really had sex!

Her theory was proven when she saw a pile of shredded clothing in the corner. She picked it up and studied it. She found it out to be Hera's jumpsuit.

Sabine just stood there open mouthed in Hera's room.

 **BACK WITH EZRA AND HERA**

Hera had bought another jumpsuit identical to the one Ezra shredded to bits last night and started walking back to the Ghost with Ezra.

"Guess what I'm gonna do when we get back Hera" Ezra said.

"What's that Ezra?" Hera replied. Her questioned was answered when Ezra pulled out the translucent Bra and panties she'd bought earlier and smirked. Hera smirked back.

"Mmmm, Ok then" Hera replied smirking seductively at Ezra and gently rubbing the straining tent in his pants, he moaned a little and grabbed Hera's breast, but she pulled his wrist away.

"Not here Ezra, back on the Ghost" Hera replied looking sternly at Ezra.

"Ok" Ezra replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabine just stood there, she was too shocked to move anywhere, until they got back anyway.

She didn't have to wait long, soon she heard the door open with Ezra and Hera standing there with shocked expressions.

"Well Hera, glad you got back from your little fuck fest!" Sabine said.

"W-What do you mean Sabine?" Hera stuttered.

"Well I know you've had sex at least once!" Sabine almost shouted at Hera.

"What do you mean?" Hera almost shouted back.

Sabine pointed to the puddle of Hera's cum on the bed. Hera and Ezra just stared at it open-mouthed.

"Whose cum is that?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"Um, I think it's Hera's, mines inside Hera" Ezra said. Hera turned to Ezra wide-eyed.

"Wow ok, too much information there, Ezzy" Sabine said, smirking at him. Hera frowned at Sabine, she noticed.

"Don't worry Hera, I'm not stealing the guy you obviously had so much fun with" She said, gesturing to the puddle of cum behind her. Hera looked down and blushed.

"I'll leave you two with your business" Sabine said, walking towards the door and exiting.

Ezra smirked and picked up the translucent bra and panties and threw them at Hera.

"You get ready, I'm gonna go talk to Sabine" Ezra said, smirking at Hera as she began to put on the bra and panties as Ezra left.

Ezra ran after Sabine to catch her up.

"Sabine!" Ezra shouted to get her attention. She turned around and looked at Ezra.

"What Ezra?"

"I just wanted to ask you to not tell the rest of the crew" Ezra replied, panting.

"Of course I won't Ezzy, but anyway..." She pulled Ezra into a kiss, then let go and looked at a shocked Ezra.. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt"

She spun on her heel, walking away towards her quarters from a still shocked Ezra.

Ezra managed to regain his consciousness and snap back, thinking of what Hera would look like as he walked in, and what she would say about Sabine kissing him.

Ezra pondered as he walked back to Hera's quarters.

The door opened and he gasped at his sights.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra gasped.

Hera was sat on the bed facing the door, only wearing the bra and panties she'd bought earlier, with her legs spread so Ezra could clearly see her erect nipples through her translucent bra, and he could see Hera's pussy through her translucent panties. All while smirking at Ezra.

She gestured him forward, he complied willingly.

He gently pulled off Hera's bra as to not rip it so it could be used again. And began to suck on her breast, pinching the one which he was not sucking on.

Hera was gasping and moaning all over the place. Until Ezra stopped what he was doing.

He touched her soaking wet panties softly, Hera moaned a little from the contact.

"Mmmm, your soaking wet, good" Ezra said seductively at Hera. She blushed.

Ezra pulled off Hera's panties and studied her pussy for a minute. Hera was puzzled.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just thinking how perfect it is" Ezra said, smiling broadly, making Hera blush again.

Ezra got on his knees and began thrusting his tongue in and out of Hera's core. She was moaning loudly.

Then, she came, her hot pussy juices shooting out into Ezra's mouth where he licked them up greedily.

"Y'know Hera, you taste amazing" Ezra said smirking at Hera.

"Ezra, why do you still have clothes on?" Hera asked.

As she said that, Ezra completely stripped and was now only in his boxers.

Hera got on her knees and pulled Ezra's boxers down and his erect cock sprang erect, almost hitting Hera on the nose.

Hera took Ezra in her mouth and sucked furiously.

Ezra was taken by Hera's warm mouth and soon, he came.

Hera licked it all up, as to not leave a trace for Sabine to find like last time.

"Y'know Ezra, you taste great too" Hera said seductively.

Hera got up off her knees, sat on the bed and spread her legs, pointing to her soaked pussy. Ezra got the message and walked up to her.

Ezra lined himself up with her entrance, and pushed in.

Hera was moaning loudly, so loudly that Ezra thought that she might wake the rest of the crew, which were somehow still asleep.

Ezra snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Hera's walls tightening.

Then, with a scream, she came, her juices overwhelming Ezra sending him shooting his seed deep inside Hera.

Hera shivered in pleasure as the last of his seed exited him and entered her womb.

"What now?" Ezra asked.

"Well, there's something we've never done" Hera asked, still recovering from her intense release.

"What's that?" Ezra questioned, eagerly awaiting her reply, hoping it was what he wanted it to be.

"Pull out" she said.

She got up and leaned on the bed, pointing at her virgin ass.

Ezra internally jumped for joy as this was what he had hoped she meant.

He eagerly advanced towards her rear end which was pointed at him and ready for his entry.

Ezra pushed in, grunting at Hera's tight walls. Hera moaned.

Hera wiggled her ass around so that Ezra's cock slapped against her walls, which made her moan even more.

Shortly, Ezra thought that Hera wasn't receiving enough pleasure, so he thrusted his index finger in and out of Hera's core. She shrieked in pleasure.

Hera thought she was going to explode from the amount of pleasure she was receiving. But soon, she came, he juices shooting out all over Ezra's finger and Ezra's seed seeping out of Hera's asshole.

"Really guys?" Said a smirking Sabine, "I leave you alone for five minutes and Hera's already cummed twice?"

Ezra and Hera both blushed heavily.

"You two should be glad that I gave Kanan and Zeb sleeping pills last night and shut off Chopper" Sabine said, her gaze not drifting from Ezra's body.

Hera frowned at Sabine, she noticed.

"Geez Hera will you stop frowning at me?" Sabine almost shouted at Hera.

"Well it's not my fault that you keep looking at MY boyfriend!" Hera shouted back.

"C'mon guys, what is it between you two?" Ezra asked as he stood up, his cock springing up simultaneously. Sabine just stared at it. Getting a little wet between her legs in the process.

"Ezra will you please put some clothes on?" Hera said, with authority in her voice, "I don't want Sabine looking at what belongs to me" Hera said, smirking at Ezra.

"Well, you put clothes on too then" Ezra said, sidling up to Hera, kissing her and squeezing her breasts.

"I'm still here guys!" Sabine said smiling, "can't you not wait to fuck again?"

Ezra and Hera both blushed and got dressed.

"So guys", Ezra started, "What's between you then?"

"Well, Sabine keeps looking at you like she's about to kiss you" Hera said.

The words _"kiss you"_ startled Ezra, as he remembered what Sabine had done to him minutes earlier.

Sabine frowned and shook her head at Ezra, signalling him to not say anything. Hera noticed.

"What?" Hera asked sternly.

"I think Sabine needs to leave" Ezra said, gently pushing Sabine out of the room and shutting the door behind her and turned to a confused Hera.

"Ezra, why did she shake her head and frown at you?" Hera said questioningly.

"You promise you won't get mad?" Ezra said.

"Yes" Hera said.

"Well, she kissed me" Ezra said a little ashamed.

"WHAT?" Hera shouted.

"Hera please, let me explain" Ezra said shyly.

"Well?" Hera demanded.

"S-She came onto me" Ezra said honestly.

Hera seemed to be fuming.

"Hera please, calm down"

Hera stood up and angrily walked towards the door.

"Where is Sabine?" Hera demanded.

"Wait Hera!" Ezra called after his older girlfriend, but she was gone, looking for Sabine.

Ezra dreaded what would unfold next.


	7. Chapter 7

Hera was storming around the Ghost looking for Sabine until she finally found her in her room.

"Oh hey Hera, gotten bored with Ezra?" Sabine teased.

Hera really wanted to slap Sabine, but being the mature woman she was, she decided not to for Ezra.

Hera walked back out and wen't into Kanan's room. Sabine thought this was the perfect oppertunity to go find Ezra.

Hera shook Kanan to wake him up, eventually he did.

"What's up Hera?" Kanan asked drowsily.

"Tell Sabine to keep her hands off my boyfriend!" Hera shouted.

"But she hasn't touched me" Kanan asked, confused.

"No! I meant Ez-" Hera clasped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she'd just said.

"Hera, what are you saying?" Kanan asked sternly.

"Ok this is not how I pictured you finding out but, me and Ezra are together" Hera said.

"WHAT?" Kanan shouted.

"Please, calm down" Hera said.

"Where is Ezra?" Kanan demanded.

"In my room"

Those words only seemed to make Kanan even more angry, and he stormed over to Hera's room.

Kanan and Hera walked into Hera's room only to find Ezra engaged in a conversation with Sabine, with Sabine's hand on Ezra's knee.

"What's going on in here?" Hera shouted at Sabine, who was startled by Hera's words and retracted her grip from Ezra's knee.

"Yeah, you better, get off my boyfriend!" Hera shouted.

"So when did you find out Kanan?" Sabine asked.

"Hera told me a minute ago" Kanan replied.

"Sabine why are you here?" Hera asked.

"Well I'm allowed to have friends aren't I?" Sabine shot back.

"Yes but don't kiss him!"

"Oh come on, you've had sex at least three times, I felt a little left out y'know?"

Kanan looked surprised.

"Yes Kanan you heard me", Sabine started, "they've had sex three times"

Hera and Ezra both blushed.

"Well Kanan, I think we should leave them to their business" Sabine said, standing up to exit, but before she walked out, she lent down and kissed Ezra strongly on the lips.

This made Hera so angry, she lunged herself at her. But Ezra extended his hand, caught Hera with the force and pulled her into his arms before she touched Sabine.

"It's ok Hera, calm down" Ezra said reassuringly as he pulled Hera into a deep and passionate kiss.

Sabine started to advance towards them to rip Hera off but Kanan grabbed her arm to stop her. She shook him off and advanced on the two kissing. She pried them apart and kissed Ezra with love and passion on the lips.

This made Hera really mad but Ezra sensed it and held onto her so she couldn't do anything.

With his spare hand he pushed Sabine off and let go of Hera, stood up in front of her but held his hand out to prevent Hera from moving.

"Hera, don't move, Sabine stay right there, Kanan leave" Ezra demanded.

"I agree" Kanan said, walking out and closing the door behind him. Ezra turned to see the two girls glaring at each other angrily. Ezra got an idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra got an idea.

He used the force on Hera and Sabine's feet to they couldn't move.

"Well then girls", Ezra started, "we're gonna sort this out ok?"

With his free hand he used the force to pull Hera's new jumpsuit down and let it sit around her ankles.

Both Hera and Sabine looked shocked but Ezra just smirked at them.

He then used the force on Sabine's feet to tip her over so she was now upside down.

He used the force to gently lift her up and push her out of the door, lowered her to the ground and closed the door with the force. He removed his grip on Hera's feet, so she could now move.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Hera asked.

"What?" Ezra replied.

"Hold onto my feet like that, it restricts me from doing this" She said as she walked up to Ezra and removed all his clothing in one motion. Now he was wearing nothing but Hera still had her bra and panties on.

"Hmm, it seems to have gotten hotter in this room, let me help you" Ezra said, smirking seductively as he removed Hera's remaining clothing.

Hera laid on the bed and parted her legs, ready for her 3rd time today with Ezra.

Ezra pushed into Hera, causing her to let out loud squeals and moans.

The rest of the crew were sat in the common room, with Zeb and Chopper who were finally awake now. Hera's moans were quite audible by everyone. Sabine was very angry, Kanan was a little angry, Zeb was confused.

"Guys what's that noise?" Zeb asked.

"Hera moaning" Sabine answered sadly.

"Why is she moaning?"

"Because Ezra's got a big dick, why do you ask?"

Sabine's words shocked Kanan and more-so Zeb.

"Sabine, how do you know that?" Kanan questioned.

"Because I've seen it" Sabine replied proudly.

"When?" Kanan inquired.

"This morning, I caught Ezra cumming inside Hera, they spotted me and Ezra pulled out, and everyone saw it, but Hera told him to put clothes on" Sabine explained, with sadness tugging on the last words of her sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

**I time skipped to Episode 13 so that the plot moves faster.**

"I'm proud of you. You stepped up and took the lead, Kanan has taught you well" Hera complimented.

"So have you" Ezra said, making Hera smile and look down with a deep blush.

Ezra pulled Hera into a deep and loving kiss. Sabine just stared with jealousy written all over her face.

Sabine and Hera had made up while they look for Kanan, but once things get back to normal they were bound to fall out again. It made Ezra glow with pride every time he remembered that they were fighting over him and that they both wanted him and none of the other males in the crew.

"Ok", Hera started, smirking, "because of your recent exploits, you deserve a good reward" Hera said as she lifted Ezra's shirt over his head, exposing his chest.

"Ok Hera, really? Me and Zeb are still in this room y'know" Sabine said, trying to hide her jealousy.

"Oh yeah, can you leave please?" Hera said with authority, being the mother figure to the crew, except Ezra.

"Ezra, wait here, I need to grab something" Hera said, standing up and walking out the door, closing it behind her only to find Sabine leaning up against the wall next to her quarters, but met with the distinctive sound of Zeb snoring.

"Sabine, I don't want to shout at you, but can you please go in your room? I don't really want you to see my exposed"

"Whatever" Sabine muttered and walked into her quarters, closing the door behind her.

 _"I will get him one day Hera"_ Sabine thought to herself as she sat down in her room, deep in thought about Ezra.

Meanwhile Hera had gone back to her room to change into appropriate clothing.

Once she had done so, she walked back into the cockpit, in exactly the same position she had left him.

Ezra looked up and gasped as he saw Hera in the same pair of translucent bra and panties she'd been in before.

"How'd you get here without anyone seeing you in that?" Ezra questioned.

"I told them to go in their rooms, we need some privacy seeing as we haven't been together like this in two days and I'm gonna be pretty feisty"

"Well", Ezra said, standing up, "you don't need this anymore" he said as he pulled Hera's bra over her head. She complied willingly.

Ezra sucked on her left breast and pinched the right nipple. Hera moaned loudly, Ezra smiled, still surprised at how much he could please her.

Ezra switched. Now sucking on her right breast and pinching her left one. Hera was going insane from the pleasure she was receiving and shrieked loudly in pleasure.

Ezra detached from her breasts and looked at Hera, she smirked.

She got down onto her knees and pulled down his pants and boxers.

Ezra's cock sprang up and Hera grabbed it and thrust her mouth down onto it, deepthroating his dick.

Ezra loved the feeling of Hera's warm mouth around his cock and soon felt himself about to cum.

"Hera... I-I'm gonna cum"

As soon as he said that, she began to stroke him furiously.

"Hey guys I-" Sabine said as she walked in just as Ezra came all over Hera's face

Sabine clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp at her sights.

Hera screamed and Ezra pushed Hera behind him to avoid her exposure, sacrificing his own. He turned back to Hera.

"Hera, why don't you go get dressed in your room and clean your face" Ezra suggested.

Hera nodded and walked out, covering her nude body from Sabine with her arms. Sabine turned back to Ezra.

Ezra started to re-clothe herself, but before he could, Sabine knelt down and kissed the head of his dick.

He was startled and pulled back abruptly. Sabine looked up at him sadly with a puppy dog expression.

Ezra stood up and dressed himself as Sabine sat opposite him and watched him intently as he dressed.

He sat down in the co-pilot seat looking out the windshield, until Sabine pulled him around to face her.

She stood up and walked over to Ezra seductively and sat on his lap.

Ezra was too surprised to do anything.

Sabine put her hands under his shirt and ran her hands up his chest longingly, until Ezra grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away and stood up so she was forced to as well.

"Why do you keep doing this Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"What's that Ezra?"

"Well, a couple days ago you kissed me when Hera was in the room, you just tried to suck me off, and now you sat on my lap, stroked my chest and tried to take my shirt off"

"Well I'm sorry Ezra, but I can't keep my hands off the person that I love" Sabine explained.

"I thought as much" Hera said, startling Sabine and Ezra.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well Sabine, tell us what you were going to say" Hera said.

"Well, I think I've found something", Sabine started, "Kanan is on Governor Tarkin's destroyer the Sovereign, it's still here above Lothal but, it's scheduled to leave soon"

"Where to?" Hera asked.

"The Mustafar system? I've never heard of it, Hera?"

"I've only heard that name once, from Kanan. He said Mustafar is where Jedi go to die"

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, but I'm planning something for the story and it needs it's own chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter, I've been caught up with other things.**

Ezra and Hera lay in bed. They had just gotten back from rescuing Kanan and were exhausted and had gone straight to sleep, with Hera curled up between Ezra's legs.

Ezra woke to see Hera's sleeping form down between his legs and smiled at her. She woke to see Ezra smiling at her, and traced circles on the tip of his dick, making him moan softly.

Hera continued her actions until the door slid open and in walked Sabine, greeted with a full view of Hera's ass. Hera screamed and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders to avoid Sabine seeing her nude body.

"Jeez guys can't you go one day without fucking at least once?" Sabine said, smirking at Ezra, who was still exposed.

"Well, I'm sure that if you had Ezra you would be in a similar situation!" Hera shouted back.

Hera really didn't like the way Sabine was looking at Ezra, especially considering he was nude, just like she was, but he had nothing to cover himself

"Ezra, can you please put some clothes on? I don't like the way Sabine's looking at you" Hera said, frowning at Sabine, earning her a frown back from Sabine as Ezra got up and walked into the refresher to clothe himself.

As he was putting the last of his clothing on, he heard a loud scream followed by a gasp. He got worried and ran back into the room where Sabine and Hera were, only to see them both with shocked expressions and their hands over their mouths, with Hera holding something in her hand.

"Hera, whats that?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra I'm..I'm pregnant"


End file.
